Trust
by SilverTragic101
Summary: A girl comes to Ouran High School and realizes the boys she trusts so much are not actually human.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hello people of FF! I am writing a story about Ouran High School Host Club. Just FYI, I do not own, nor will I ever, own Ouran High School Host Club. But holy cow! I wish I did!

Chapter 1

I slipped my pink shoes on, almost ready to tackle the day. I sluggishly walked to the mirror on my bright red wall. My small face had a tint of happiness in it as I frowned in the mirror.

Sure, I would make new friends, but I would be a "Newbie" that everyone picked on or harassed constantly, by asking questions.

Madness crept out behind my blue eyes. Pure insanity was clearly written on my face. My jumbled thoughts pause as my mom shouted my name. I rush downstairs; my feet clatter on the tile. My mother stares at me and I smile. Deep down I'm freaking out about school. I blabber inside about all the possible scenarios that would soon lead to my death.

I walk past my mom to get in the red Sedan. My mom looks a lot like me, but we're two very different people on the inside. She has cyaneous, mesmerizing eyes. Her brown wavy hair perfectly shaped her long, slender neck. She has broad cheek bones although her chin has a little baby fat. She's beautiful, as am I, but not as much as her.

I have my dad's nose, which makes it impossible for me to be as beautiful as my mother. I have thick, short brown hair. It usually keeps its place, and doesn't bounce a lot. Another trait from my dad, thick, non-bouncy hair. I have short, slim cheeks, but a little baby fat escapes to my chin. Since I was still youngish you could say I was pretty.

I find my cream colored glasses in on the passenger seat and put them on. My favorite thing about me was my glasses, in my opinion, I looked better with them. My jumbled thoughts were interrupted when my mom opened the door and sat down next to me.

"You found your glasses, Melinda." She smiled and started the car. I replied with a nod. "You look so pretty in that school uniform, too." She said trying to break the awkward silence. Like me, which was the only thing we had in common, was that we were bad at staring conversations. We were very anti-social, I guess you could say.

I forced myself to smile and nod. In my opinion the skirt was too short, and the colors did not flatter my pale skin at all.

I started to play with the ivory bracelet on my wrist. It helped pass the time during the awkward silence. My mom started humming, which meant these felt very awkward too. Thankfully, we were pulling into the parking lot of Ouran High School.

The place was massive and beautiful. I know I saw pictures of it, but it was even more glorious.

The tall white and pink building looked like a castle. A large column of white was the entry way. Many windows filled in the gaps, where decorative swirls of pink didn't glide across the white wall.

I glanced down at my hands. They were sweating, and I felt clammy. I wasn't ready to meet new people, to have to introduce myself to everybody. I lethargically got out of the car and met my mother on the other side.

"Here you go Melinda. You're new school." She smiled at me and hugged me. I tried to hug her back, but my frozen body wouldn't respond. I swallowed a lump in my throat. I felt like I was going to kindergarten all over again. I tried to clear my mind, which was not working very well. I too big of a brain was always thinking, even when I wished the very most it wouldn't.

"Bye, hon." She placed a strand of loose hair behind my ear. "Bye." My voice was weak. She got in the car as I made my brave attempt towards the large white column. I glanced behind me, but she wasn't there anymore. I looked down at my shaking hands as I walked. I bumped into a tall something. I glanced up, blushing that I could be so out of the world. I saw seven boys staring at me with smiles on their faces. Probably trying to hide a snicker, I thought quickly, this led to more blushing.

"Sorry," I mumbled with embarrassment. Unlike my mother, I'm very shy.

"It's okay, newcomer. Welcome to Ouran High School." A boy, clearly the leader, said. His blonde hair shook as he talked. His calm voice suited him well. He was very tall and handsome, I started to blush again.

"Thanks," I responded, my voice cracked. "You are a beautiful young lady," The blond boy commented. "Would you become a visitor to our club?" He handed me a card.

From behind a small, baby-faced, blonde haired boy, screeched. "Pretty please!" He held a small pink bunny. I smiled at his cute blue eyes.

"So will you?" A tall black haired boy with glasses, asked with a deep voice. He pushed up his glasses up higher on his long nose.

My clammy stomach got worse; I glanced down at the card. "Uh… S-sure," I managed to say. I looked at the boy with glasses for moment, and saw him write something down on the clipboard, I just realized.

They began walking away in; sync with each other. One boy stayed behind and said, "See you there," He had girlish features and a girly voice. No puberty yet? He was now a pace or two behind the rest.

I walked into the large building, and saw the receptionist. I slowly walked toward her not wanting to start the day. "Hi," I said with little confidence, sadly she was on the phone and held up her finger. Oops. Once she put the phone down I saw she had skepticism in her eyes.

"Hi, I'm Melinda Azure. I'm a new student," My confidence had left me and my voice broke on the last word. She typed in my name, " Here you are," She handed me my schedule. "If you have any questions let me know, and have a wonderful day at Ouran High," She forced a smile. I nodded and walked towards the staircase.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Umm, By the way, in the first chapter I forgot to put Melinda's POV, so just know that it switches around.

I stopped for a moment to examine my schedule; a few steps away from the stairs. I had math on the very top floor of the building. I sighed; I didn't really have a clue about _which_ hallway in _which_ door that held my first class. I also despised math with a passion. I decided that I would just have to look for it, and hope I'm not late.

I started forward again and someone tapped me on the shoulder. I spun around and my hands flew to my neck. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you, or give you a heart attack." A boy with brown hair and a long slender body held his hands up. I laughed and he laughed once along with me. Nervous laughter. "It's okay," I said weakly. He bent down and picked my schedule that had flown out of my hand. I reached my hands out when he offered it to me.

"Umm, so I just wanted to say hi since, we don't get a lot of new students. Umm, so do you need help with anything? I mean, it's the least I can do since I nearly killed you," He chuckled darkly and a sly smile spread across his face. A quick shiver ran down my spine.

"Maybe," I replied, "I'm not sure if I can find my math class." I pointed to my schedule. He laughed, a not so light laugh. I started laughing too, not really sure if I was supposed to or not. "Oh, I know where that is. Follow me." His voice was surprisingly coarse, but very friendly. Surprisingly, confidence empowered me, and I followed after his quick long strides, though I had to walk fast to even get within a reasonable range of him.

We began climbing a new set of stairs, directly across from the set of stairs we were talking at. Every so often he would look behind at me with honey brown eyes, to make sure I was still there. I guess I was quiet as a mouse, and that alarmed him. I looked down at the granite floor as I walked and I suddenly bumped into him. "Sorry," He mumbled. With a more confident voice he said, "I'm being rude. My name is Tyler Rutherford and you are?" I knew he knew who I was, he was just being polite.

"I'm Melinda Azure, nice to meet you." I blushed very hard. I held out my hand and he took it. His hands were very rough, but secure. He tensed for a moment and then looked up. Without facing me he spoke quietly, as if he were being watched, "Umm, I have to, but I'll tell you where to go. Go up these stairs until you reach a brown door. Open the door and across from you is your, I mean, our math class." I nodded quickly and gasped at the end.

"Okay," I smiled, all shyness vanished. He was actually really easy to talk to. "I'll see you around, Melinda." He grinned and began walking back down the stairs. I made my way up the stairs until I reached the brown door, which was the beginning to my nightmare.

**Tamaki POV**

I stared motionlessly as Haruhi walked to her class. My emotion for Haruhi was unbearable. I wanted to kiss her perfect little face.

She effortlessly looked beautiful, but even though I tried to dazzle her, she still sees us as friends.

I fought a sob and walked to Kyoya, my best friend. He grimaced as I moved closer to him. About to yell about what was wrong, he said calmly, "Take a shower, Tamaki." No emotion was heard.

Offended, I faced him, a scream building in my throat.

"I'm not stinky. I have a bath every night, and if you think that then you're wrong. I happen to smell like roses and dandelions. You can't say that!" Anger swelled inside of me as Kyoya stared at me, a smile playing on his lips.

"Shh!" The secretary hissed at me. I walked way and sat in my emo corner.

"No, please use less, Tamaki. You smell too sweet that it's bitter," Kyoya stated. I turned to face him. I thought about yelling, but then I couldn't use my luscious voice to lure Haruhi. Her name fluttered inside my head.

"Oh," Was I all I could mutter. Kyoya grinned, "Let's go to class, Tamaki." I laughed.

As we were walking towards the stairs, a figure flashed by. There was pain in my wrist, as I fell to the floor, withering in pain.


End file.
